Hitherto, the following emergency stop device for an elevator has been known. In order to bring an elevating body to an emergency stop, the emergency stop device applies a braking force to the elevating body by using a pair of braking elements to grip a guide rail for guiding the elevating body. When the pair of braking elements is guided by an inclined portion of a supporting member mounted to the elevating body to be displaced upward with respect to the supporting member, the pair of braking elements approaches the guide rail from both sides to grip the guide rail.
Hitherto, the following emergency stop device for an elevator has been proposed. In order to adjust the magnitude of the braking force to be applied to the elevating body, removable shims are each mounted between the braking element and an upper frame part for inhibiting the upward displacement of the braking element. By adjusting the height dimension of the shim through replacement of the shim, the upper limit position of the braking element with respect to the supporting member is adjusted (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Further, hitherto, the following emergency stop device for an elevator has also been proposed. In order to adjust the magnitude of the braking force to be applied to the elevating body, adjusting bolts are each provided to the upper end portion of the braking element. By adjusting the protruding amount of the adjusting bolt from the upper end portion of the braking element, the upper limit position of the braking element with respect to the supporting member is adjusted (for example, see Patent Literature 2).